1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and particularly, to a dust collection unit for a vacuum cleaner, which can improve the dust collection efficiency. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dust collection unit for a vacuum cleaner, which can improve the foreign object filtering efficiency by providing a filter assembly in a filtering chamber in which a cyclone airflow is generated and can make it easy to clean the filter assembly by designing the filter assembly to be separated into a plurality of parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum cleaner is used to clean a room or other spaces by sucking air containing foreign objects and filtering the foreign object using vacuum pressure generated therein. In order to filter the foreign objects contained in the sucked air, a dust collection unit with a filtering unit is provided in the vacuum cleaner.
The filtering unit is classified into a porous filter formed of porous material and a cyclone type filter. The porous filter formed of porous material is designed to filter the foreign objects contained in air while the air passes through the filter. The cyclone type filter is designed to filter the foreign objects using cyclone airflow. In order to reuse the porous filter, a user cleans the filter to remove the foreign objects clogged in the filter. It is very inconvenient to clean the filter. Furthermore, when a large amount of the foreign objects are clogged, the porous filter cannot be reused. Since the cyclone type filter is designed to remove the foreign objects from the air by a rotational air current generated by cyclone airflow, the clogging of the foreign objects in the filter is not incurred. Due to this reason, in recent years, cyclone type filter has been widely used.
In recent years, a multi-cyclone type dust collection unit, in which the cyclone unit is provided in plurality to generate a plurality of cyclone airflows so that the foreign objects contained in the air can be filtered by only the cyclone airflows, has been developed. The multi-cyclone airflows improve the foreign object removal efficiency. In addition, since there is no need to additionally provide the porous filter in the dust collection unit, the clogging problem is not incurred.
However, the multi-cyclone type dust collection unit is designed to remove the foreign objects using only the cyclone airflows, the foreign object removable efficiency is still insufficient. Therefore, there is a pressing need to improve the foreign objects removal efficiency in the multi-cyclone type dust collection unit.
In addition, when the foreign objects such as hairs are accumulated in an inner chamber of the multi-cyclone dust collection unit, the user must remove the foreign objects using his/her hands. This is troublesome for the user.